


Fools in Love

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Longing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Buffy knew in her bones that it must be wrong to want Willow this way.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Buffy was no fool.

She knew how attraction felt. That rush of desire, the pure _want_.

But she’d never expected _this_.

Buffy knew in her bones that it must be _wrong_ to want Willow this way. She feared that allowing herself to desire Willow would destroy them. She was wary of tempting fate, that wanting _this_ would be asking too much. She didn’t want to hurt anymore.

Didn’t want to hurt Willow.

Beautiful, fragile, _devastating_ Willow.

“Buffy?”

Willow’s smile was so familiar, so kind. Buffy ached with unexpected desire. She reached for her.

“It’s okay, Will.”

They would survive.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
